Secret
by Odiss
Summary: 7ème année pour les maraudeurs.Les comportements changent.James est de plus en plus bizarre.Quel est son secret?


**_Disclaimer_ : Aucun personnages ne m'appartient, ce sont ceux de J.K.R.**

Secret 

« Enfin la rentrée !Vive Poudlard ses mystères, son ambiance et surtout ses **étudiantes**…….cria gaiement Sirius Black, lorsqu'il s'installa dans un compartiment avec deux de ses compagnons : Rémus Lupin et Peter Petingrew »

« Patmol calme-toi ; tu me fatigues. Lui rétorqua Rémus d'un air lasse, les mains sur les tempes »

« Mon trèèèèèèèès cher Lupin, veuillez me pardonner d'avoir fatigué, je dirais même plus **épuisé**, votre altesse royale….que je sois puni par votre altesse main ; qui soit dit en passant est une…….. »

« SIRIUS ! quatre mots : pleine lune avant hier….tu saisis ? »

« Oh ! désolé, j'avais oublié »

« Tu as de la chance…moi aussi j'aimerai l'oublier. En disant cela Rémus se tourna vers la fenêtre, le regard vide. »

Voulant mettre fin à ce malaise Peter intervint, demandant ou pouvais bien être James. Rémus haussa les épaules tandis que Sirius émettait plusieurs hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres ;comme quoi il serait tombé sur une jolie rousse aux yeux verts et qu'elle l'avait emmené dans un coin pour…..faire certaines choses.

« Tu te trompes Patmol, j'ai effectivement rencontré une jolie rousse, mais je me suis aussi dégoté une jolie baffe…. »

En effet James avait une énorme trace de doigts sur la joue droite, celle- ci enflant à vu d'œil….

« Oula ! Elle t'as pas loupé, elle est vraiment folle. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait encore ? »

« Mais rien Peter. C'est vrai j'vous assure. Elle ma juste dit « merci pour le crapeaux, à ton âge c'est pas dépassé. ? expliqua t-il en imitant Lily Evans. »

« Ah ! les crapraux…oui euh ! enfaîte, c'est de ma faute »

« N'en dit pas plus Sirius…Je m'en fiche. C'est fait on va pas revenir dessus. »

« Cornedrue tu te sens mal ? demanda Sirius l'air inquiet »

« Ca va ! Pourquoi ? rétorqua l'adolescent sur la réserve. »

Rémus sortant de sa léthargie :

« En temps normal tu lui aurais couru après pour le lui faire payer, et la tu restes assis, sans rien faire. C'est une nouvelle tactique ou quoi ? »

« Je pense juste qu'il y a des choses plus importantes et plus graves dans la vie que ça…Tu ne crois pas ? Répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. »

« Et ben ça promet. s'exclama Sirius en se laissant tomber sur la banquette. Lunard est crevé, donc par définition de mauvaise humeur ; Jamesie devient sérieux….Heureusement qu'il reste toi et moi Peter. »

« Tu la dis bouffi. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

C'est ainsi que débuta la 7ème année des maraudeurs . Le voyage fût assez morne et ennuyeux. Rémus dormait, James était étrangement silencieux regardant le paysage défiler, perdu dans ses pensées ; tandis que Sirius et Peter jouaient aux cartes.

°

°°°°

La grande salle était submergée par le bruit des nouveaux arrivants. La répartition achevée, chacun vaquait à ses occupations, ou plutôt à ce qu'il y avait dans leurs assiettes. Le repas terminé tous, sauf les 1ére années, s'étonnèrent qu'il n'y ai pas eu un incident _« made in Maraudeurs »._

Arrivé dans les dortoirs, il y eut une dispute assez importante au sein du groupe à cause de cela. Sirius et Peter ne comprenant pas le refus de James pour participer à_ la blague du siècle. _Celui ci rétorquant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire…..

« Mais bon sang James, tu débloques ou quoi ? Que Rémus ne veuille pas y participer je comprends, mais toi ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Depuis la gare King Cross t'es comme ca….Et en plus tu dis qu't'en a rien à foutre, alors là. »

« Alors quoi ! Le monde magique va arrêter de lancer des sorts ? C'est juste que j'en aie marre de ces gamineries.. »

« GAMINERIES ! »

« TOUT A FAIT ! »

« Je te rappel James POTTER, que ces GAMINERIES comme tu dis, ont fait de nous ce que nous sommes. C'est grâce à ELLES que nous avons une réputation de blagueurs invétérés…..T'AS OUBLIE ? »

« NON J'AI PAS OUBLIE ! (puis soupirant, le jeune sorcier alla s'asseoir sur son lit) est ce que tu peux comprendre qu'à 17 ans j'ai autre chose à **faire** et à **penser**, que d'imaginer comment ridiculiser les serpents…ou amuser la galerie ? »

« Moi ce que je comprends c'est que t'en à plus rien à faire de nous, tu préfère batifoler avec miss-je-sais-tout. »

« L'appel pas comme ça… »

« TU VOIS !ELLE T'AS TOURNE LA TÊTE…..CETTE ESPECE DE.P… »

« SIRIUS ! tu vas trop loin, ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter plus tard. Et vous vous calmez, vous nous fatigué avec Lunard. Alors tout le monde au lit, on verra demain…. »

« Peter à raison, là on est tous crevé et sur les nerfs. Le mieux serais de prendre une bonne douche et d'aller au lit, demain c'est dimanche, on va pouvoir bien se reposer et en reparler. OK ! »

Après quelques secondes de réflexions Patmol acquiesça. Quant à James il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, l'air renfrogné. Mais avant de passer la porte il parla

« On en reparle demain, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

Lorsque la porte se referma, les trois autres garçons allèrent préparer leur affaires pour ce doucher.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend bon sang ?D'abord on a aucunes nouvelles de tout l'été, et maintenant il joue les adultes responsables…. »

« J'en sais rien. Il est peut être plus mature… »

« Arrête Mumus ! Siri à raison, tu vas pas me dire qu'il aurait mûri autant en deux mois. Il doit y avoir autre chose … »

« Quoi que ce soit il aurait pu nous en parler quand même…on est ses meilleurs potes ! »

« Tu sais il y a certains secrets que tu préfères garder pour toi…..même si ça te bouffe la vie. »

« Ont sais Mumus, ont sais. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ben voilà !c'est fini. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plus…laissez moi vos impressions…….+ Gros bisous.

Odiss

PS : désolée pour les fautes :-p


End file.
